The United States of America
The United States of America is a major power in the North American sphere. It's been the location of many major wars, largely between Canada and the US. As of 1980, the country has reverted back to its traditional roots after a foray into socialist policies. Early Precipice Since the great war ended The United States enjoyed a time of relaxation and easiness. With a strong economy and a large military they felt safe. In 1940 a young man named Jason Duhmell organized riots in Florida, the National Guard kindly responded by blockading streets, however. They fired into the crowd without permission and killed several protesters. This would be the mistake of the century for the US. As it would cause the RNF to form. When the RNF attacked several instillation's in North Florida, The US government was caught off guard and could not respond quickly. When they did, the US Army Rangers had their first war to fight and they brought as much hell as they could carry to the newly formed RNF. Yet the RNF's guerrilla tactics and support in Europe eventually had to make American end the war and recognize the RNF as a nation, although their recognization was sketchy at best. This peace led to other states joining the RNF, as Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama, and Mississippi joined the new nation. In the Philippines, seeing as the RNF rebelled, rebelled themselves and made themselves a nation. America had to split their forces to deal with both nations. However, Canada took over the main garrison at the RNF border and allowed a large amount of US Soldiers to go the Philippines and deal with them. This would lead to another horrible mistake later on. When the RNF Attacked the American/Canadian guards at the Border, war quickly erupted. The US had to retreat to Charlotte and made a fortress out of the city while having troops fight the Advancing RNF. After a semate near Union, South Carolina, a truce was called between the two countries again. Tensions were still riding high with the RNF, but the US had no desire for another war so soon. Yet, they had no choice when Canada quickly back stabbed America and crushed a great deal of the US Military in days. The West coast and the Northern states fell under the Canadian bootheel. The US set up a defensive line along the Mississippi river. Ateempting to preserve the US until Reinforcements in the hundreds of thousands arrived from the Philippines and managed to drive the Canadian forces back out of US territory.. The war ended with a Canadian tactical victory, and a United States Phyrric Victory. Mid Precipice(Between late and early) Now the Socialist States of America, the former USA had a troubled history in the early part of the decade, the events of which lead to the shocking election of a far-left leaning president. Thus bringing about sweeping reform. Anger had fueled this change-engine and brought the US to this rapid change in plan. Most of the reasons for this change can be traced to the Great War. Since its outbreak, the US never entered the conflict and maintained neutrality and a strict isolationist policy since then. As a result, it suffered with a weak military. Having never fought a civilized power in nearly seventy-years it was inexperienced in the art of modern war. Ill-equipped, poorly trained, it was due time that even its colonies would rebel. Soon, the RNF would collapse leaving Florida empty. The war, now ended had left the people of the US very disgruntled over the inability of the US government to defend itself, and mad that the Canadians tried something. The popular catchphrase, "Blame Canada!" was born from this, and has been the slogan for the rising anti-Canada movement in the states. On the other-side of the coin, at least one attempt has been made on the president's life from the anti-government movement. In 1972 Eric Fernandez replaced president Nathan Howe after his second term in office. Fernandez promised economic renewal for the nation and to improve the American standing as to resist Canadian influence. Building on passed reforms, Fernandez took pity on the working man now out of a job and put into the action of the reconstruction of, as well as the construction of new factories. More land in the mid-west was opened up for farming purposes. Since he took office, he refused to meet with the Canadian ambassador and failed to recognize them, ultimately kicking out their embassy, Late Precipice(Now) After the disaster of the First North American War the country was left reeling. With its already highly fragile economic situation popped the nation was left reeling in debt and a sense of defenselessness that lead to the election of Eric Fernandez in 1972. Utilizing the wave of emerging New Democrat thought loosely inspired by the success of the Chinese Revolution and Marxist thought Fernandez and the stronger Democrat controlled congress passed economic reforms to bolster the control the nation's economy, reconcile with the south, and modernize its lack-luster military. In 1976 New England secceded from the Union much like North Florida citing "America being Unamerican" and declared themselves the independent New England Republic. Their existenc goaded the Canadians to invade a second time with assistance from Spanish forces and small numbers of Polish troops causing the Second North American war. This conflict resolving in a decisive American victory over the Canadian forces, though at the cost of Seattle. Through this reaction the American forces pushed the Canadians into retreat, ultimately forcing their surrender and occupying the North West Coalition. The US also signed onto the ASB in 1977. As of recently, Senator Dixon would propose the 95th Congressional Resolution 14, thereby considering a full annexation of the NWC and acquisition of its resources. The resolution passed both houses easily and the NWC officially became the Cascadia Territory. This action led to the US's removal from the Third International and a popular rejection of socialism from the people. In 1980, incoming President Michael Norman has backed the United States away from its socialist track. Included with that is a break with China and Mexico over ideological differences. As a hero of the Second North American War and as former Army Chief of Staff, he was able to find support from both the regular voters and the military who elected him easily over Eric Fernandez's vice president, James Mitchell. Allied with Norman are his cabinet, some of the best legislative, diplomatic, and military minds in the country. With them at his side he plans to revitalize the United States and reclaim the nation’s hegemony in the Americas and expand its influence around the world. When it comes to congress, he has the vice president at his disposal to put a bit of lash about and help his legislation get passed. Everything from job creation to voting rights and welfare reform are part of the new president’s legislative agenda. He has declared a new day for the United States, a country that will be ready to manifest its destiny as one of the world's superpowers. The biggest issues facing the nation at the moment includes continued rebuilding from war, breaking the Solid South’s stranglehold on denying civil rights to minority citizens, job creation and industrial growth, and further expansion of the US military in the name of peace and safety for the country. Congress has a solid minority of Socialists who plan to block and harangue President Norman’s more conservative legislation. In military affairs the key is to increase military benefits to keep serving veterans in the armed forces, as well as attracting new recruits with the promise of a steady job with good pay. Economy ''Main article: US Economic history '' Since the election of eric Fernandez in 1972 the face of the American economy had made a dramatic turn in policy. Though focused on manufacture and the farming and mining of native resources the practice which this is done is highly different to reflect the nation's new Socialist philosophy. The 1973 Manufacturing Employee Rights Act delegating democratic control of factories, mills, and other industrial operations to the employees who may appoint wages and otherwise determine the direction of a corporation similar in style of flat, non hierarchial organizations. The practice though is modified for companies and industry existing prior to the law, giving ownership to the traditional owners and their family through gandfathering, though these positions often compete with the likes of the worker-elected Board of Trustees that oversee the opperations in their own democratic styles. Likewise high tariffs in the nation were raised to 35% to better protect home-based companies and make them competitive choices in contrast to international competition. Though as a member of the ASB the tariffs are dropped as with all nations, though the resources traded into or outof the nation are only set to meet the needs of the nation though the ASB's policy of fair equal trading. Additionally, the federal government has invested stocks into native buisiness. To compliment, funds are being put into the workforce through infrastructural repair and improvement programs across the nation (this being similar in stylings to the New Deal). Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Noncanonical